


Heila livet med deg

by duerikkjealeina



Series: Livet på Røvær [12]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærleiken, Familieliv, M/M, Nynorsk, Pappa- Evak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Even og Isak får gledelige livsendrande nyheiter, og legg planar for framtida 😊❤
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Livet på Røvær [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230461
Comments: 40
Kudos: 45





	Heila livet med deg

Isak kjenne den varme sumarsola prikka han i andletet. Det er ei svært behageleg kjensle, og han kjenne seg svært avslappa. Høyre på den låge susinga frå alle trena deira i hagen, høyre på måkeskrika frå vika deira.

Hans og Evens vik.

Så sjølvsagt ikkje heite det, det er ei svært populær vik for blant anna barnefamiliar for det er langgrunt og svaberga gir ly for Nordsjøvindane. Men det er fortsatt deira vik, heite Even-vika i Isaks hjarta.

Har vore det sidan fyrste gong dei bada der. Bada, sprøyta vatn og kjende på alle slags kjensler. Nye, fine, litt skumle og livsendrande. Ei sånn kjensle så gjer at du veit.

Og han visste.

Sjølv om det gjorde han pisseredd, visste Isak.

Visste at Even var hans livs kjærleik.

Når du veit så veit du.

Plutseleg høyre han den låge knirkeljoden frå grinda inn til hagen, og hjarta hoppe øve eit dunk. Han hadde ledd av seg sjølv om han orka, men er altfor avslappa og varm til det.

Dessutan er det inga vits å le av seg sjølv. Han er ein sentimental mann så fortsatt kjenne hjarta hoppa øve eit slag og to når ektemannen hans er i nærleiken.

Sånn er det. Sånn har det alltid vore.

Det er inga vits å tru noko anna.

Han opne augo og ser at Even kjem slentrande mot han. Er allereie barbeint, har slipset i handa og skjorta halvegs open. Skorne ligg tydelegvis att med porten, og håret hans ser litt sveit ut.

Det er kanskje ikkje så løye. Tidenes varmerekord har strauma øve Røvær dei siste dagane, og gjort alle sveitte og litt utilpass.

Dei er ikkje så vandt med det der ute på øya i havgapet. Meir vandt med regn, kulling og buldrande vinterstormar.

Isak blunke litt med augo og drikk inn ektemannen sin. Den finaste mannen i heile verda, hans livs kjærleik.

Han går litt seinare no. Har fortsatt den litt slentrande stilen så Isak alltid har forbunde med Even sin. Men det går litt seinare, stega hans bruke nokre sekund lengre enn før.

Hårets hans er nydeleg grått og andletet er fullt av rynker. Heldigvis er det mest av smilerynkene, sjølv om Isak veit at eit par av dei skuldast den iskalde vinterveka for så mange år sidan då fortida kom tilbake til dei.

Latteren hans er lika varm og full av kjærleik så fyrste gongen Isak høyrde den. Den gongen for så mange år sidan, då han kalla seg Håkon og gøymte seg på øya.

Verdas finaste blå augo skinn fortsatt når dei møte hans. Møte Isaks med så mykje kjærleik at det fortsatt skape varme og sug i magen hans.

Øve 30 år med denne fantastiske mannen har aldri stogga det. Berre gjort det større, sterkare og meir kjærleiksfullt.

«Hei, Isaken min. Er det her du ligg og late deg?»

Even smile varmt til han, humre litt, før han sett seg ned i fanget hans. Kysse han lett før han legg hovudet sitt i Isaks halsgrop.

Isak stryk han lett øve ryggen og kjenne at Even smile inn mot halsen hans. Kjenne alle Evens smil og veit at dette er eit tilfreds eit.

«Har du hatt ein fin dag, Even min?»

«Ja, veldig fin. Finn er eit naturtalent, og eg er svært glad for at han tok jobben. Det er godt å kunna overlata stasjonen til nokon så er så dyktig»

«Eg er så glad, Even, glad for at det ordna seg. Kjennes det ok ut, synes du?»

«Ja, Isak, veldig fint, og godt. Det er på tide no, på tide å overlata arbeidet til nokon yngre. Til nokon så ikkje treng ein halv time på å vakna om morgonen, og helst vil liggja i senga med ektemannen sin og kosa litt»

«Even da….»

Isak kjenne den låge humringa inn mot halsen og kjenne latteren straume gjennom han. Frå magen, opp gjennom brystkassa og ut. Ler av den tøysete ektemannen sin.

Elske det. 

Det var eit halvt år sidan Even hadde bestemt seg. Eller, dei hadde bestemt det saman, men det hadde vore Evens endelege avgjerd å pensjonera seg. Finn Olsen, sonen til Håkon Olsen, hadde vorten tilsett så ny lensmann, og Even hadde hatt opplæring med han dei siste vekene.

Hadde tri dagar att før ferie og pensjonisttilværelsen satt i gong. Var meir enn ok med det. Gleda seg svært hadde han kviskra til Isak ei natt, gleda seg til å styra dagane sine sjølv.

«Du Even, eg har tenkt på noko»

«Hm…?»

«Eg trur kanskje det er på tide for meg og. På tide å pensjonera meg, eller i alle fall trappa ned litt. Kanskje eg kan jobba 2 dagar i veka eller noko»

Verdas finaste augo kikke på han. Kikke han rett i sjela så dei alltid gjer. Så dei alltid har gjort. Fulle av varme og sumarsol. Gjer at Isaks hjarta dunke så hardt at han er sikker på at det skal komma ut.

Kjenne seg så verdas heldigaste mann.

«Er du sikker, Isak?»

«Ja»

«Ok, då vert det sånn»

Fleire timar seinare er han tilbake i stolen under favoritt-treet sitt. Det fyrste så Even planta då dei kjøpte det raude huset sitt, eit nydeleg epletre. Så no har vakse seg stort og frodig, så gjer dei skugge på varme dagar og gode eple om hausten.

Dei har åte middag og vaska opp. Snakka litt om kva dei skal gjer i ferien, snakka om å ta ein tur til Oslo. Har og skifta sengklede, for Even meinte at dei måtte det. Har ledd ganske så lenge av ein video så Jonas hadde sendt dei, og kyssa ein del.

Fortsatt ein av favorittinga deira.

Dei hadde og snakke ei god stund med Olav. Han hadde budd i Bergen i nokre år og jobba, men hadde gledestrålande fortalt at han var på veg heim til Haugalandet. Han hadde fått jobb på Kårstø, og skulle byrja 01.september.

Rune skulle og vera med han. Han hadde fått jobb i Haugesund kommune.

Han var Olavs kjæraste og dei hadde vore saman nokre år. Rune var ein roleg mann så ikkje sa så mykje, men det var svært tydeleg at han elska Olav. Isak og Even hadde vorten svært glade i han, og gledde seg veldig til dei båe skulle komma heim.

Etterpå hadde dei skåla litt med kvar si øl, før Even hadde gått i dusjen og Isak ut i hagen.

Der han atter satt og høyrde på susinga. Høyrde på måkeskrika og ljodane frå hagen. Kjente på ei veldig glede og takknemlegheit øve livet og kjærleiken.

Kjente Evens nærvær før han i det heile var borte sjå han. Kjente det i både kroppen og hjarta. For sånn var det.

Even satt seg på fanget hans, kyssa han i håret før han sneik ein arm rundt Isak. Alle sansane hans vart invadert av Even. Av lukta hans, smilet hans, handa hans og kjærleiken hans.

Det var så lett å finna dei mjuke leppene hans. Så lett å smelta inn mot han, i han, til han. Så lett å kyssa, bevega seg mot kvarandre.

Dei mjuke kyssa vart avbrote av ein ringeljod frå Evens skjorts. Det blide andletet til Anna ljos opp øve skjermen, og Even trykka på knappen på facetime.

«Hei pappa Even og pappa Isak»

«Hei, hei»

Anna og Håkon smilte stort til dei, og dei neste minutta vart fullt opp av skravling, latter og oppdatering. Det var lika varmt i Oslo, det var tydeleg ut frå badebassenget og alle ispakkane på terrassa.

«Me har noko veldig kjekt å fortelja dokke»

«Så spannande, Anna, kva då?»

«Me er gravide, me skal ha baby»

Annas glade andlet ljos opp heile skjermen, ljos opp heile hagen kjentest det ut som. Håkon såg svært glad og rørt ut, og strauk Anna kjærleg på ryggen. Isak kjente hundrevis av minner fara gjennom seg.

Fyrste gong han fekk den nydeleg dottera i armane, fyrste gong ho tok nokre spede steg, fyrste gong ho sa pappa. Hundrevis av fyrste gonger, diskusjonar, latter, klemmar og kjærleik.

Evens varme hand sneik seg inn i hans, klemte han og strauk litt. Han hadde tårer i augo og såg ut så han mangla ord han og.

Dei møte blikka til kvarandre, kremta litt og fann orda att. Gratulerte gledestsrålande, tørka på tårer og lo litt. Såg på dei forelska og rørte blikka gjennom skjermen, og kjente på alle slags ting.

Men mest av alt kjærleiken.

Etter å ha fått høyra litt meir om graviditetstesten og korleis Annas form var, avtalte dei besøk til helga og la på. Høyrde fortsatt den kjærlege latteren og kyssinga etter av bilete var borte.

Klemte lenge før dei kyssa enda meir. Tørka fleire tårer og kviskra litt om å skulle verta besteforeldre. Morfar liksom. Det var ikkje til å tru, på den aller mest fantastiske måten.

«Eg trur dei får tvillingar eg»

Even kikka på han, humra litt før han kyssa han enda meir.

«Ok, kva får deg til å tru det?»

«Eg veit ikkje heilt, berre trur det. Er noko i magen så seie det»

« I magen?»

«Ja, ei slags kjensle der. Den så berre veit ting. Akkurat den same så fortalte meg at du var bra den kalde januardagen me møtes for fyrste gong»

Evens augo vert, om mogleg, endå mjukare. Dei ser på han med det rørte blikket, det er så mjukt av kjærleik at Isak ikkje alltid veit heilt kvar han skal sjå. Fortsatt etter 30 år gjer det han litt sjenert.

«Den fortalte deg det?»

«Ja, Even, det var fyrste gong på 5 år at eg fekk lyst å sei Isak når eg presenterte meg og ikkje Håkon. Det var noko med augo dine, noko med heile kroppshaldninga di. Essensen av deg på eit vis»

«Isak…kjæraste Isak»

«Og eg hadde jo rett, eller magen min hadde rett. Du var ein god ein, ein bra ein. Fantastiske Even. Eg var så einsam før du kom, så utruleg einsam her på øya. Lengta og gret, såg for meg eit liv aleine her ute»

«Men du var ikkje aleine, Isak»

«Nei, eg var ikkje det. Eg hadde aldri trudd at eg kunne få det livet eg ynskja meg, men du gav meg det. Gav meg kjærleik, ein heim og eit liv fullt opp av fantastiske ting. Oppturar, nedturar, varme sumardagar og iskalde vinterstormar, alt med deg. Eg er så glad for livet mitt med deg, Even, elskede Even»

Han kjenne tårene trille att, vert så rørt av å tenkja på livet sitt med Even. Heila livet med denne fantastiske mannen. Even tørke litt på tårer han og, stryk han forsiktig øve andletet og kysse han mjukt.

Det er så mykje kjærleik i det kysset at Isak kjenne det fara gjennom heilt kroppen. Frå terne til panneluggen. 

«Eg er så glad for livet mitt med deg og, Isaken min. Det har vore ei fantastisk reise, og no gler eg meg til neste kapittel. Neste kapittel med deg, kjæraste Isak»

«Kva tenke du me skal gjera?»

«Vera besteforeldre, reisa, sova lengre enn 06.30 om morgonen, laga god mat, lesa og vera frivillige i Raude Kross»

«Høyrest ut så ein super plan, Even. Kanskje me kan skriva ei bok og»

«Ei bok?»

«Ja, ei bok om livet på Røvær»

Even humre lett før han kysse Isak att. Nikke veldig, smile og ler. Kysse han endå meir, før han legg hovudet sitt heilt inntil Isaks.

Isak stryk han øve ryggen og kjenne på fredsamheita. Den han lenge trudde at han aldri skulle på oppleva. Han så trudde han måtte leva livet aleine, fekk fullt det opp så berre det.

Livet og kjærleiken.

«Har du lyst å gå å bada, Isak?»

Evens låge kviskring sende stråler i magen hans, sende stråler øve alt. Fortsatt. Kvar dag i meir enn 30 år.

For alltid.

«Kanskje litt seinare. Kan me berre sitja her litt lengre?»

«Ja, Isaken min, Sjølvsagt kan me det»

Sola er på veg ned i havet utanfor Røvær etter ein nydeleg og varm sumardag. Det suse lett i trena og hagen er full av ljodar. Isak kjenne på tryggheita, varmen og kjærleiken.

Kviskre, eg elske deg, inn i Evens hår og får eit lågt svar tilbake inn i halsen sin. Dei finaste orda så finnes, tri ord så fylle han med verdas beste kjensle.

Heila livet med Even.

**Author's Note:**

> Og der forlèt med desse to på Røvær, lykkelege med den episke kjærleiken sin ❤
> 
> Då eg skreiv den fyrste historia om desse to, Et år på fuckings Røvær!, visste eg at det var her dei skulle enda 😊 Midtvegs i den historia laga eg eit tankekart så inneheldt at fortida skulle komma attende, born, giftemål, besteforeldre og heile livet saman. Og så vart det sånn 😊
> 
> Men no er denne serien ferdig, og eg tenke dei kan få leva resten av dagane sine der ute på øya i det raude huset ❤  
> Det høyrest kanskje litt naivt ut, men eg har alltid sitt for meg Even og Isak saman for resten av livet. Kanskje ikkje på Røvær, hehe, men saman. Dei lev sine dagar, med opp-, og nedturar, med latter og krangel og med episk kjærleik. Den så dei var så heldige og fann sjå kvarandre, den så dei fleste av oss lengte etter og nokre heldige får lov å oppleva ❤
> 
> Dette er og ein farvel med skriving av fic-historiar for min del 😭❤ Ein skal sjølvsagt aldri sei aldri, livet har jo ein tendens til å snu seg slik det vil, hehe, men det er nok slutt no.  
> Det har gitt meg så utruleg møkje å vera her inne, frå dei fyrste spede stega i oktober 2017 fram til i dag. Eg har funne min nynorske stemme att, utvikla skrivinga mi, lese utruleg møkje flott og fått venner for livet 😊🤗😍❤
> 
> Sidan dette er, ein slags, svanesong for min del, ønskje eg å senda hundrevis av takk ut der ❤  
> Til alle så skriv, så sende orda sine ut i verda, dokke er modige 😍 Til alle så les, så legg att fantastiske, fine og varme ord ❤ Eg har vore utruleg heldig med mine historiar, og fått så utruleg møkje fint, varmt, nydeleg og rørande. Eg har ofte tørka tårer øve kor mykje fine ord eg har fått, øve kor utruleg fine folk er 😍😭😭❤ For det er sant, kjærleiken spreie seg jammen ❤
> 
> TUSEN, TUSEN TAKK 😁❤❤😁
> 
> Og husk, du er ikkje aleina ❤🧡💛💚💙💜


End file.
